What Were the Weasley's thinking?
by la2ur2a
Summary: What was the Weasley's thinking while Ginny and Harry were in the Chamber of secerts ?R/R*Chapter 2 up!*
1. Ron's thoughts

A/N: I know I should be working on my other story Harry Potter And The Finial Battle but I had to write this story while it is in mind. I'm sorry people but the first time uploaded this story ff.net didn't get all of it so here's the rest. 

What was Ron thinking while Ginny was in the chamber of secrets.

' Please let Ginny be alright. Please. ' ' What did she do to deserve this? ' 

Ron started to shift the rocks. 

' I want her to be alright. ' 

Ron had a tear going down his cheek. ' I don't want her to die. But why out of everyone did it have to be her? '

A couple of minutes passed by. 

' Why didn't she tell me or Fred or George or even Percy about this? Wait she did try to tell us at breakfast. ' 

More minutes passed by. 

' I hope she is okay. ' 

Ron started to remember when she was little how she would come to him and told him if something was bothering her. Or if Fred and George teased her. She would always come to him. Not Bill, Charlie, or Percy but him. ' Please don't let her be dead please. ' 

A new thoughts came into Ron's mind ' How are mom and dad going to react to this? What will life be like without Ginny? ' 

Ron looked at Lockheart who asked " Who are you? Who am I? Where am I? " 

' I hope she will be okay. ' 

Lockheart was looking around. 

' But why her? Mom is going to be so upset if she is dead. Will any one act any different from now? '

**" Ron. " **came Harry's voice . **" I've got Ginny she's okay**. " 

Ron cheered and looked through the gap and saw Ginny with tears go down her checks. 

" **Ginny!** " He said and than pulled her through and hugged her " **Your alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How------------what-------where did that bird come from? "**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the thoughts everything belongs to J.K Rowling . Plze review. 

I'm thinking about adding more parts with different people's thoughts. Tell me if you want more. 


	2. Fred and George's Thoughts

A/N: I'm back! Well I decided to add Fred and George to the fun. Bold are Fred's thoughts. Italics are George's thoughts. Just for the purpose for this story... Fred and George can tell what each other is thinking not like whatever it called that you can communicate with your thoughts. I forgot. 

Thanks 2 all who reviewed.

****

' Why out of everyone in the school did it have to be Ginny? ' _' I don't know. Why did we have to tease her so much this year? Why didn't we notice that Ginny wasn't having a good year! ' _**' George..... I don't think we should tease if she's still..... You know. ' **

Fred gave George a sad look. George just looked down at the floor. 

__

' She can't be. She just can't! ' **' There's no way she couldn't be. ' **_' Don't say that you git! There's always a change that she's alright. ' _**' What happened to when we were good brothers to Ginny? ' **_' Do you remember when she was only four? Afraid of the dark and scared of storms. ' _

Flash back. 

It was a dark stormy night. Both Fred and George went into Ginny's room to check on her. Ginny was under her covers, shaking and was hugging her teddy bear. " Ginny? " They both said. " Fred, George? " Ginny asked unsurely. " Yes it's us. " Fred said. " We wanted to check on you. " George said before there was a loud clap of thunder. Ginny had let out a small scream. " It's ok Gin. The thunder is not going to get you. " Fred and George sat on Ginny's bed. " It's alright Gin we're here. " Fred said comfortingly. George who was the closest to Ginny put his arm around her brotherly. Ginny had laded her head on her pillow. She went back to sleep immediately. 

End of Flash back. 

****

' You know what? I think we should have tried to listen to her. We might have known what was going on. ' _' Yeah we didn't take the time to listen to our own flesh and blood! We were to busy keeping our reputations. How low can we get? ' _**' If she alive than we owe her an apology. ' **_' Yeah and spend some more time with her. ' _

" Fred, George. " Came a voice of a 2nd year that they knew was Neville Longbottom. " Do you know where your brother Ron is? " " What do you mean do we know where he is? " Both asked worriedly. " Well no one can find him or Harry either. " Neville said than left. 

****

'Not Ron to!' _' No! If he and Ginny are uh.... you know that would make us the youngest! ' _

Both of them laded on their beds and went into a uneasy sleep.

" Fred! George! Get up! " Some yelled. When they woke up it was Percy. " What is it Percy? " Fred asked. " It's Ginny! She's okay! Mother and Father want us to go to the hospital wing. " Percy answered with delight and ran out of the room. Fred and George ran out of the tower as fast as they could and went straight to the hospital. 

" Ginny your all right! " Both of them said in unison than hugged their sister, who was crying and shaking. " What's wrong Gin? " Both of them asked. " We'll tell you later. " Their parents said. Both Fred and George hugged their sister. Percy hugged Ginny to. Ron was sitting beside Ginny who was right by Hermione who had gotten revived. After Percy and Fred and George hugged Ginny, Ron put his arm around her protectively. 

A/N: Ok what do you people think of this one? I think the next one will be one of the three following Percy, Charlie, or Bill. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be last, not that I don't like them but I still need some time to think about them. Please forgive me for not updating this any sooner! I've worked on other stories. 

Please review!!!!! I'll try to get the next part up before Easter. 

Laura 


End file.
